


Punto de equilibrio

by dreamyguns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Communication Failure, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi es un experto en leer a Bokuto. Es su libro abierto particular.</p><p>Hasta que llega el día en que Bokuto abre la boca y, por primera vez, Akaashi no tiene ni idea de cómo reaccionar a lo que sale de ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punto de equilibrio

**Author's Note:**

> yo el mes pasado: me apetece escribir un bokuaka cortito  
> yo cuando (por fin) termino este fic de +7k: wow that escalated quickly
> 
> En fin. Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que tenía en mente en un principio, pero me ha gustado escribirlo porque hacía tiempo que no le daba vueltas al tema de la falta de comunicación. Como siempre, lo he revisado pero no sé si habré cometido algún fallo con algo, así que lo siento si es así. 
> 
> Los versos del principio pertenecen a la canción Beautiful Undone, de Laura Doggett.

_we learn the most when we break in two_

_you’re beautiful undone, my boy of blue_  


 

Akaashi es un experto en leer a Bokuto. Es su libro abierto particular.

Hasta que llega el día en que Bokuto abre la boca y, por primera vez, Akaashi no tiene ni idea de cómo reaccionar a lo que sale de ella.

–

El sudor aún empapa sus camisetas cuando Bokuto lo dice. Se han quedado solos en el vestuario tras un entrenamiento especialmente intenso y están a punto de irse a las duchas cuando, sin avisar, Bokuto suelta la bomba y espera las consecuencias. Le mira a los ojos, con su (estúpido) pelo tieso y sus (estúpidas) cejas enarcadas y no espera un minuto más para decirlo.

–Me gustas, Akaashi.

A Akaashi le gustaría creer que es una broma pesada urdida entre Kuroo y Bokuto para hacerle cambiar su cara de póker, pero no tiene pinta de que sea así. Más que nada porque, si se tratara de una broma, Bokuto no se habría puesto tan serio al decirlo y Kuroo estaría tardando en salir de donde fuera que se ha escondido para reírse en su cara.

Sin embargo, Kuroo no hace acto de presencia y la expresión de Bokuto tampoco deja lugar a dudas, lo cual se traduce en un momento del que no tiene ni idea de cómo salir.

Los segundos posteriores a la confesión son como el después del lanzamiento de una bomba nuclear; ese preciso momento en que comienza a crecer por todas partes un silencio incómodo que todo el mundo quiere ver desaparecer. Akaashi siente el suelo temblar bajo sus pies y traga saliva. Se permite incluso fruncir el ceño, confuso. Eso constituye toda su reacción y, teniendo en cuenta la amplísima gama de emociones que suele surcar su rostro, es todo un acierto. Al menos no ha pasado una ventisca de aire en el momento oportuno que le revuelva el pelo, como si se tratara de la escena cumbre de un manga _shoujo_ , así que la situación se queda en surrealista a secas. Son dos chicos con las camisetas empapadas de sudor en el vestuario de la escuela, mirándose a los ojos como pasmarotes a la espera de que alguno de ellos diga algo que mejore la situación.

A ninguno de los dos parece ocurrírsele alguna idea, esa es otra. Porque nada más ocurre, y si Bokuto espera algo similar a una respuesta por su parte, no se lo hace saber. Asiente tras haber dado el golpe de gracia y se da la vuelta en dirección a las duchas.

Akaashi tarda un rato en hacer lo propio, con la cabeza aún dándole vueltas.

–

El mundo sigue su curso como si esas tres palabras del mal nunca hubieran salido de la boca de Bokuto Koutarou.

O eso es lo que a Akaashi le gustaría. Todavía no tiene el poder de leer la mente de nadie, ni siquiera la de Bokuto, aunque tenga un altísimo porcentaje de éxito en anticiparse a sus reacciones. Al menos dentro de la cancha, donde Bokuto es volátil como un niño y Akaashi tiene que armarse de la paciencia que no tiene para que el partido salga adelante.

Tras ese momento fatídico que le gustaría ser capaz de olvidar, Bokuto se ha vuelto impredecible en lo que concierne a su relación.

No es que tengan una relación muy sólida, en primer lugar. Akaashi tiene pocos amigos y Bokuto no es uno de ellos; en todo caso, es él mismo el que se ha autoinvitado al pequeño círculo de Akaashi sin que este le haya dado una bienvenida oficial. Siempre le busca después de clase, le invita a tomar algo, le habla de cualquier cosa (en serio, _cualquiera,_ hasta de que se quemó con la sopa la noche anterior y estuvo ardiéndole la lengua durante horas), busca su aprobación en cada pequeña decisión que tiene que tomar en su día a día (“Akaashi, ¿crees que es mejor que me compre el bolígrafo negro? ¿O el azul? ¡Este azul lo tienes tú también! ¿Está bien la marca?”) y, en definitiva, ha hecho de Akaashi un pilar irremplazable en su vida, sin molestarse en preguntarle si le parece bien.

Sin embargo, ahora Bokuto se limita a darle los buenos días como si Akaashi fuese un conserje y ya no le llama por teléfono a altas horas de la noche para asegurarse de que sí, que Akaashi le va a pasar todos y cada uno de los balones y que puede dormir tranquilo.

En la cancha todo sigue igual, eso sí. Bokuto cambia de estado anímico como de camisa. Todo son risas y fiestas cuando logra anotar, pero se desespera cuando se le escapa un balón difícil o le falta poco para anotar un punto. Es entonces cuando Akaashi actúa como la voz de la razón y le empuja hacia adelante con un elogio mal disimulado.

Bokuto sonríe y la vida sigue igual. Al menos para él parece que es así.

Porque Akaashi no está muy seguro de cuánto durará la calma antes de la tormenta que se desatará cuando Bokuto se canse de fingir que todo va bien.

No quiere que llegue ese día.

–

Por supuesto, ese día llega antes de lo esperado. No ha sido capaz de predecir cuánto duraría la farsa, porque Bokuto ha hecho un trabajo excelente motivándose como nunca en la cancha y huyendo de Akaashi como de una enfermedad en cuanto ve que hay una mínima posibilidad de quedarse a solas con él.

Han pasado cuatro días desde que se creara un muro que no para de crecer entre los dos hasta que la armadura de Bokuto se hace polvo bajo sus pies.

Va a tener que armarse de paciencia.

–

Akaashi está metiendo los libros en la mochila cuando unos brazos anchos se apoyan en su pupitre. No tiene que levantar la vista para saber de quién se trata.

–Eh.

Si Bokuto ha intentado encararle con cierta dignidad, ha utilizado una pésima estrategia, porque hay arrugas en todo su uniforme y la corbata está mal puesta. Akaashi se fija en que va a tener que comprar una talla más de chaqueta si sus bíceps no paran de crecer.

–Bokuto-san, entiendo que tus clases han terminado por hoy. Te recuerdo que hemos pospuesto el entrenamiento para la semana que viene.

–Yo mismo lo aplacé, pero te agradezco que estés al tanto del horario del equipo.

–No me queda otro remedio. A veces te olvidas.

–¡Claro que no!

Akaashi se hace el firme propósito de mirarle a los ojos. No lo consigue y se recrimina por ello, porque es lo que menos puede hacer. Al fin y al cabo, Bokuto ha ido a verle en un intento desesperado de que las cosas vuelvan a ser iguales entre ellos. No sabe si por miedo a que les falle la concentración en un partido importante, o porque no quiere perder lo que aún tienen.

Se llame como se llame lo que haya entre ellos, porque ha cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo que, de alguna manera, ha perdido su identidad.

No tiene ni idea de lo que pasa por la mente de Bokuto ahora mismo.

(Y eso es lo que a él le da miedo)

–¿Volvemos juntos?

Es lo que Akaashi necesita para tragarse la vergüenza y encararle. Bokuto tiene unas ojeras espectaculares y una expresión mucho menos alegre que de costumbre. La propuesta le ha salido en un tono más bajo de lo normal, y Akaashi está seguro de que nunca antes le había oído hablar de una forma tan discreta.

–Claro. Espera a que termine de recoger mis cosas.

Siente la mirada de Bokuto sobre él hasta que termina de cerrar la mochila.

–

El paseo ha sido igual que otras veces, hablan del próximo partido que tienen programado, de las clases, de ir de compras con Kuroo porque Bokuto necesita nuevas rodilleras y las zapatillas de Akaashi están para el arrastre.

Bokuto y Kuroo se ven cuando sus horarios lo permiten y, aunque Bokuto ha intentado arrastrar a Akaashi a sus quedadas, pocas veces lo ha conseguido. Sin embargo, eso no le detiene por lanzar la propuesta una vez más.

–Entonces, ¿vendrás?

A Akaashi le apetece tanto salir el sábado por la tarde con ellos como arrancarse la piel a tiras, pero dice, vacilante:

–Estaría bien.

Porque no tiene nada de malo en querer volver a tener una relación cordial con su compañero de equipo, ¿verdad? El mismo que se le declaró de buenas a primeras en el vestuario y le ha estado evitando como si tuviera la lepra, sí. Pero es su compañero, al fin y al cabo, y lo más parecido a un amigo que tiene Akaashi en su vida. Algo que no quiere perder aunque Bokuto haya lanzado una granada que ha creado un abismo entre ellos que crece más a cada día que pasa.

Bokuto lo celebra pasándole el brazo por los hombros y _ah._

Se aparta como si Akaashi quemara, lo cual no estaría tan alejado de la realidad si este no sintiera que su propia cara irradia calor. Todas las buenas intenciones de recuperar esa especie de cordialidad perdida se han desvanecido por un gesto que, en otras circunstancias, no habría tenido mayor peso para ambos.

Ahora sí.

El silencio cae sobre ellos como una losa. Bokuto carraspea.

–Oye, Akaashi.

Akaashi intenta mantener la mirada fija en cualquier cosa que no sea Bokuto: ese ladrillo saliente de un muro, un gato negro a lo lejos que cruza rápidamente la calle, los cerezos que ya están en época de florecer. En la forma en que las manos de Bokuto se vuelven puños y parece incapaz de contener un minuto más sus emociones.

Maldita sea.

–No tienes que explicarlo.

–Yo creo que sí.

–No, en serio. No pasa nada.

Siente a Bokuto _enfadarse_ , y es una reacción tan extraña en él que tiene que verla con sus propios ojos. Levanta la cabeza y lo ve tan cerca que podría contar sus pestañas si quisiera.

Lo hace antes de darse cuenta de que _lo está haciendo._

Se aparta un paso y Bokuto no duda en seguirle, acortando la distancia entre ellos de nuevo.

–No quiero que nada cambie.

–Tu estrategia para conseguir ese objetivo no está funcionando, Bokuto-san.

–No fue… no fue en serio, ¿vale? Era eso. Lo que… lo que quería decirte.

La segunda bomba es peor que la primera, porque tiene mayor impacto y esa sí que no la espera, porque una vez se ha creado la brecha, no imagina que pueda ir a peor. Es irónico que Akaashi pueda contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en que Bokuto habla en serio y que, en un espacio reducido de tiempo, lo haya hecho dos veces. Dos afirmaciones serias que están lejos de ser una broma urdida a solas o en compañía de Kuroo.

Es inaudito.

Intenta con todas sus fuerzas no darle una hostia, pero a duras penas lo consigue. Por lo que pudiera pasar, se aparta bruscamente de Bokuto, sin mirarle ya.

–Vale.

–No tienes por qué darle más vueltas.

–De acuerdo.

–Y… eso, que ya está.

–Está bien.

Akaashi echa a andar en dirección a su casa y tarda un buen rato en darse cuenta de que ha elegido el camino equivocado.

–

El sábado por la tarde no acude a la quedada que Kuroo y Bokuto habían planeado.

Bokuto no le llama por teléfono para recriminárselo.

Akaashi se pasa todo el fin de semana en la cama, taladrando el techo con la mirada. Es un milagro que no se le caiga encima.

–

Llega el lunes y, con él, un Bokuto que se choca con él en las escaleras del instituto. Papeles y cuadernos se desperdigan sin control por el suelo y, automáticamente, los dos se agachan para poner remedio al desastre.

–Buenos días.

Bokuto los ha dicho en un tono tan bajo que es un milagro que Akaashi le oiga, pero es que sus sentidos están tan agudizados que es imposible que se le escape. Le devuelve el saludo a duras penas, deseando marcharse corriendo de allí.

Bokuto no le deja.

–Akaashi.

–Llego tarde.

Bokuto logra agarrarle de la muñeca y Akaashi se suelta tan bruscamente que teme haberle hecho daño. Bokuto le mira con expresión insondable, su uniforme igual de arrugado que la última vez, las mismas ojeras que se niegan a desaparecer.

Akaashi huye en dirección a su clase de matemáticas.

Esa tarde, se le desvía el balón más veces de las que había previsto. Bokuto no hace ninguna escena y eso es lo más extraño que ha vivido el Fukurodani desde que le tienen como estrella. Se limita a apretar los puños y a pedir más balones, no sonríe ni un poquito en toda la jornada. Akaashi se muerde los labios cada vez que falla un pase y acaba con ellos en carne viva.

Tras el entrenamiento, pone distancia entre él y Bokuto. Este imita su ejemplo y no intenta acercársele ni una sola vez.

–

El gimnasio nunca le ha parecido tan pequeño y claustrofóbico como ahora.

Lleva un buen rato lanzando balones a diestro y siniestro intentando restaurar el equilibrio dentro de él, pero no está funcionando en absoluto. El último balón choca con fuerza en la pared del fondo y Akaashi da su sesión por terminada. Se echa en el suelo bañado en sudor y respira agitadamente. Ha lanzado con tanta fuerza los últimos balones que el hombro le duele como si le estuviesen clavando alfileres uno por uno. Trata de masajearlo con poco éxito, porque él mismo está agotado y no llega bien. Tener a uno de sus compañeros de equipo para ayudarle a estirar sería una gran ayuda.

El caso es que hace horas que el entrenamiento ha terminado y todos se han marchado ya, dejando a Akaashi solo con su revuelo interior. Konoha le ha dirigido una mirada preocupada antes de agarrar su mochila e irse, pero no ha dicho palabra alguna. Fuera, hace tiempo que ha oscurecido y una llovizna débil comienza a empapar poco a poco los cristales. Tendrá que abrigarse bien al salir si no quiere pillar la pulmonía del siglo. Sería lo último ya, enfermar cuando los campeonatos de práctica están al caer.

Aunque, con lo distraído que está últimamente, quizá hasta sería bueno dejar de jugar por ese motivo. Quedarse en la cama a merced de la fiebre suena mucho mejor que pasarle balones a Bokuto y fallar un alto porcentaje de veces porque está más pendiente de cómo él le mira cuando cree que Akaashi no se da cuenta que del partido en sí.

Chasquea la lengua y se pone en pie, todavía con la mano sobre el hombro. Está decidido, de camino a casa comprará un relajante muscular a ver si así logra aliviar el dolor.

–Deberías pedirle a alguien que lo masajee por ti.

Vaya, quizá el caer enfermo por una temporada no sea tan malo, _de verdad._ Al menos así Bokuto dejaría de aparecer en el momento menos oportuno.

–Pensaba que ya te habrías ido a casa, Bokuto-san.

–He estado en la biblioteca y, al salir, he visto las luces del gimnasio encendidas.

Bokuto se acerca hasta quedar a una distancia prudencial de él, pero eso no es suficiente para que el nudo en el estómago de Akaashi se afloje. Tiene esa cara que Akaashi ha visto más veces que nunca últimamente, esa que rezuma una seriedad que podría creer que es real si Akaashi no estuviera seguro de que le conoce bien. Se da cuenta de que se ha mordido el labio inferior al mirarle, otro gesto poco típico en él, pero que también se ha repetido más veces de las habituales últimamente. Desde la bomba (las dos bombas, mejor dicho), Bokuto ha caído en una serie de malos hábitos que resultan una sorpresa de descubrir.

Y el mismo Akaashi también ha entrado en esa dinámica, sin pretenderlo. Ni antes de un partido importante ha tenido el cuerpo tan en tensión, ni siquiera el miedo a los exámenes finales le ha hecho desear salir corriendo del instituto sin volver la vista atrás; no tanto, como ahora mismo.

Bokuto relaja la expresión y se adelanta unos pasos. Akaashi retrocede sin pensar. Ese hábito también ha sido una constante en él en los últimos días.

–Siempre me ayudas a estirar –por un momento, la voz de Bokuto suena igual que cuando se siente despreocupado y feliz. O al menos eso quiere creer–. Deja que hoy lo haga yo por ti, anda, he aprendido un par de cosas que creo que te servirán.

–No es necesario, estoy bien.

(Sin duda, habría sido mejor si no le hubiese temblado la voz al negarse, pero Akaashi ya no tiene a esas alturas el cuerpo para pedir milagros)

–¡Pero Akaashi! Venga, déjame intentarlo. Si te duele, paro y ya está, ¿de acuerdo?

Joder, pero cómo va a negarse, _cómo_ , si desde que le conoce Akaashi ha bailado a su son, adaptándose a sus cambios de humor cuando el balón se le iba de las manos, cuando ha hecho todo lo posible para complacer a Bokuto con nimiedades para que juegue bien y les lleve a la victoria. Cómo va a negarse a que se le acerque y le toque, cuando Bokuto lo desea tan fuerte que podría protagonizar una escena de las suyas ahí mismo si la situación no le avergonzara tanto como al mismo Akaashi.

Suspira cuando Bokuto le sujeta el brazo y presiona en su hombro, justo en el foco del dolor. Le molesta, pero al menos no es insoportable. Echa la cabeza hacia un lado mientras Bokuto continúa presionando en ese punto, todo ceño fruncido y cara de concentración.

Akaashi no quiere mirarle, pero al final lo hace porque es una batalla en la que ya se ha rendido. Se fija en la piel tirante de sus mejillas y su cuello en tensión, en cómo se le marcan las clavículas debajo de la camisa del uniforme, en la piel dura de los dedos que ahora presionan su hombro y en los brazos _inmensos_ que ahora sujetan el suyo con más decisión que delicadeza.

No forma parte del plan de Akaashi que haya menos de un metro de distancia entre ellos desde Lo Que Ocurrió (Parte Uno y Dos), pero de alguna forma, las circunstancias (o más bien, la cabezonería de Bokuto contra la que no puede ganar) les han llevado a quedarse a solas más veces de las que Akaashi hubiese querido. Todas ellas repletas de miradas incómodas y gestos que hace tiempo perdieron el cariz amistoso que los caracterizaba. Como ese simple (a primera vista) masaje en el hombro que Bokuto se ha empeñado en hacerle.

Ahora que le ve tan serio, se pregunta qué le pasará por la cabeza, estando así de cerca. Se pregunta por qué Bokuto se ha empeñado en convertirle en un revoltijo de sentimientos al que ya no sabe cómo llamar. Se pregunta si será capaz de descubrir alguna vez qué es verdad y qué no de lo que elige decir a los demás.

(De lo que le ha dicho a Akaashi, aquellas dos veces)

Cuando nota un pinchazo de dolor (no se ha dado cuenta de que los dedos de Bokuto están presionando en otro punto ahora), se suelta con brusquedad y retrocede, observando de reojo que Bokuto abre los ojos con preocupación.

–Ah, lo siento.

Akaashi no se contiene más.

–¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente, Bokuto-san?

Bokuto es tonto, pero no tanto como para no saber por dónde van los tiros y carraspea para ganar tiempo. No lo consigue porque Akaashi está harto de reprimir la ira más que justificada que siente, mezclada con _otras cosas._

–No sabía que también hicieras eso en tu día a día.

Bokuto le mira sin comprender.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Me refiero a lo de cambiar de opinión a la ligera. Vas a perdonarme, pero no puedo seguir tu ritmo también fuera de la cancha. Supone un gasto de energía extra que deberíamos emplear para los partidos importantes.

Akaashi no va a molestarse en negar ese placer que le recorre el cuerpo al ver que Bokuto aprieta los puños. No quiere ser el único enfadado allí, también Bokuto tiene la obligación de conocer los malos sentimientos que le carcomen por dentro. A medida que sigue recriminándole su comportamiento, Bokuto se va enfadando cada vez más. Sus bíceps aumentan de tamaño cuando aprieta los puños y todo su cuerpo tiembla en anticipación, derrochando adrenalina. Es como un volcán atractivo, atolondrado e inmaduro a punto de estallar.

Akaashi tiene que acordarse de respirar cuando le ve así. No tiene muy claro si quiere comerle la boca de una vez o liarse a puñetazos con él, porque ambas opciones se le antojan igualmente atractivas.

–¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, entonces? –dice Bokuto en un hilo de voz.

Hace falta solo dos segundos para que Akaashi se decida. Vence la distancia que los separa, le sujeta la cara entre las manos y lo besa.

–

A partir de ahí, todo resulta mucho más fácil. Se acaba la tensión, las miradas huidizas y los gestos casuales cargados de significado.

Salvo por la impaciencia de quedarse a solas a la mínima oportunidad, claro.

Akaashi siempre se ha quejado de la inquietud constante de Bokuto, pero ahora es él quien tiembla en anticipación cada vez que tienen una oportunidad para comerse la boca contra la primera pared que encuentran. No les hacen falta grandes conversaciones para enrollarse como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo, pues Bokuto le sonríe como suele hacer y Akaashi le deja hacerle lo que quiera.

(Porque siempre ha sido así entre ellos: Bokuto puede hacer _lo que quiera_ que Akaashi se dejará llevar)

Esa tarde, las manos de Bokuto tiemblan cuando las mete por primera vez debajo de la camiseta de Akaashi. Tras varias semanas dejándose los labios en carne viva, empiezan a negociar los límites y ese es el primero de todos. La respuesta de Akaashi es arquear la espalda contra las taquillas del vestuario cuando los dedos de Bokuto recorren sus abdominales despacio y le pregunta con miedo _así está bien_ , y este le dice que sí, a _todo_ le dice que sí antes de agarrarle del cuello y volver a besarle como si no hubiera mañana.

Siempre son de los últimos en salir del instituto, y eso está bien, porque si ya ha oscurecido, pueden darse un par de besos más en el rellano sin que nadie se entere. Bokuto le mira como si fuera lo más valioso de su vida al despedirse y, si hay suerte, la luz de la luna caerá sobre su cara y Akaashi sentirá esas ganas de besarle de nuevo recorriéndole el cuerpo como una enfermedad.

(Antes de irse a dormir, se mira las marcas del cuello en el espejo del baño y puede jurar que nunca antes se había sentido tan bien)

–

Habla poco porque es más fácil dejarse arrastrar por la energía de Bokuto, pero la siempre oportuna conciencia de Akaashi empieza a atosigarle y él la ignora como bien puede.

(Porque Akaashi está harto de ser el racional de los dos, así que no va a ser él quien dé el primer paso)

No cuando un Bokuto lleno de nervios le agarra de la cinturilla del pantalón y le susurra al oído _solo si me dejas_ y _no aguanto más_ y Akaashi le dice _sí, no preguntes_ y cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando siente la mano de Bokuto entre sus piernas y le pide que siga echando las caderas hacia adelante.

(Más tarde, es él quien cuela un par de dedos por debajo de una de las rodilleras de Bokuto y, cuando a él se le escapan un par de suspiros, se consume al pensar cómo sería lamerle el sudor de esa zona)

Es mejor _esto_ que aclarar sus asuntos pendientes. Es más fácil ignorarlos cuando tiene los labios de Bokuto en el cuello y piensa en una nueva excusa para cuando llegue a casa después de la hora de cenar, _otra vez_.

–

No le cabe duda de que el voleibol ha sido siempre lo prioritario.

Cuando entró en Fukurodani, se alegró de encontrar a compañeros que compartieran una visión similar a la de él: ganar junto a sus compañeros es más importante a veces que salir con una chica o sacar la nota más alta en los exámenes finales. Akaashi recuerda el primer partido que jugó con ellos como si fuera ayer, aún siente escalofríos cuando hace memoria del balón pasando por encima de la red y cayendo en la cancha contraria. El primer punto nunca se olvida, decían sus superiores, y Akaashi no puede estar más de acuerdo.

Todo va bien hasta que el voleibol se convierte en el tercero en discordia.

Bokuto y él no faltan a un solo entrenamiento, pero están agotados, se distraen con sus asuntos sin resolver y su sincronización se tambalea. Por muchas prácticas seguidas que tengan, lo que les ocurre les viene de atrás y no se puede arreglar dejándolo en manos de la suerte.

A principios de mayo, pierden el partido de práctica contra el Nekoma.

(Lejos de ellos, la expresión de Kuroo es indescifrable)

–

Ningún miembro del equipo les culpa. Es más, intentan darse ánimos mutuamente y se prometen que serán mejores la próxima vez.

Bokuto no ha dicho nada desde el principio del partido y todos agradecen que sea así, aunque no deja de extrañarles. Normalmente estaría tan deprimido que se verían obligados a consolarle aunque ellos también estén aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Akaashi también está muy silencioso, pero en él eso es más normal así que le dejan tranquilo.

El vestuario se vacía a los pocos minutos y es la primera vez que, viéndose solos, se marcha cada cual a su casa sin dirigirse la palabra.

–

Dejan de buscarse después de las clases y en los descansos. Acuden a los entrenamientos y no cruzan palabra alguna. Dejan de darse los buenos días. Al cabo de una semana, la comunicación desaparece por completo.

Bokuto y él se meten de lleno en un reto silencioso para ver quién consigue tener las ojeras más profundas. Pasan los días y no se puede decir que haya un claro ganador.

Akaashi no se ha sentido peor en toda su vida.

Si se olvida de Bokuto, si se esfuerza en verlo cómo lo veía _antes_ de que se jodiera todo entre ellos, todo volverá a ser igual. Se centrará en el voleibol y en los estudios; incluso puede que, si acepta la invitación de Konoha de ir a aquella cita en grupo, encuentre a alguien con quien tener una relación sana donde la comunicación fluya.

Pasa noches en vela mirando el techo de su habitación y lo único que quiere es que se le caiga encima de una vez.

–

Encontrarse con Kuroo Tetsurou en mitad de la calle no es un plan muy apetecible, pero allí está él, con ese pelo negro tan raro, la sonrisa burlona en los labios y las ganas de meterse con él a saco.

Por extraño que parezca, se encuentra solo.

–Eh, Akaashi.

Akaashi, con la cartera llena de libros en una mano y el móvil en la otra, le mira ceñudo. Contesta al saludo por ser educado y pretende seguir su camino, aun sabiendo que Kuroo no se lo va a permitir.

–He venido a pasar el fin de semana. Resulta que hay un partido _amateur_ que Kenma y yo queremos ver para inspirarnos –le informa sin que Akaashi le haya preguntado. Abre más aún la sonrisa, como si disfrutara de algún tipo de broma privada entre ellos–. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos. Desde aquel partido, de hecho.

El recuerdo de cómo su equipo perdió le retuerce las entrañas. Si Kuroo quería encontrar su punto débil, lo ha logrado con creces.

–No somos muy cercanos –le recuerda Akaashi con firmeza. Ahora sí que agradecería que Bokuto estuviera allí, porque así se dedicarían a decirse tonterías y a él le dejarían en paz–. Si me disculpas, tengo prisa.

–Si mal no recuerdo, hubo un sábado en que tuviste la oportunidad de reunirte conmigo pero no la aprovechaste.

Akaashi detiene sus pasos. Aunque sea a causa de un tema que preferiría evitar, Kuroo ha logrado captar su atención, por lo que se da la vuelta despacio y le encara.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kuroo-san?

Kuroo le pasa un brazo por los hombros sin perder un ápice de su buen humor.

–Vamos a tomar algo. Y no pongas esa cara, hombre, que te invito yo. Para que luego digas que soy mala gente.

–

Comparten una mesa en una cafetería a la que Akaashi no ha ido nunca. No tiene ni idea de qué pedir, así que opta por no arriesgarse y pide un batido de chocolate. Se lo traen al momento y se lo toma a sorbitos, sin apartar la vista de Kuroo.

Kuroo cruza los brazos por encima de la mesa. El café que tiene delante se le está enfriando.

–Para lo amargado que estás siempre, me sorprende que te guste una bebida tan dulce.

–Pensaba que preferías el café caliente –replica Akaashi, sin ninguna intención de seguirle el juego.

–Y así es, pero es más importante lo que tengo que hablar contigo.

Akaashi mira por el ventanal en dirección a la calle. Sus intenciones habían sido las de ir a la biblioteca a preparar el examen de literatura, ahora que Bokuto ya no le espera después de clase para marcarle el cuello con los dientes como un animal. Y sin embargo, ahí está, en una cafetería con la segunda persona en el mundo que menos ganas tiene de ver.

No cabe duda de que el día mejora por momentos.

Kuroo le saca rápidamente de su ensimismamiento.

–A ver, ¿qué hay entre Bokuto y tú?

Akaashi no hace el menor esfuerzo por parecer sorprendido. Es obvio que si Kuroo tiene algo que hablar con él, no es sobre una incipiente amistad, ni mucho menos sobre cosas de clase. Son dos conocidos cuyo vínculo común es Bokuto Koutarou. Si quedaran a solas alguna vez, no darían ni dos pasos sin que el nombre de Bokuto saliera a colación. Es un hecho.

Ahora, la pregunta sí que no se la espera, así que se conciencia para contestar con la mayor serenidad posible.

–Los asuntos que yo tenga con Bokuto-san me conciernen solo a mí.

–Me conciernen a mí también si mi amigo está pasándolo mal y tú tienes algo que ver.

A Akaashi se le sube la sangre a la cara. No debería enfadarse por ello, se dice, porque es normal _eso_ , lo normal que hacen los amigos: contarse las cosas y confiar uno en otro, lo que Bokuto y él antes hacían y ahora ya no hacen.

–Te lo ha contado –musita sin tono de pregunta.

Kuroo sonríe como el demonio que es.

–Se lo sonsaqué yo. Me tiré horas hasta que me contó por qué traía esa cara de mustio últimamente.

–Pero…

–Tranquilo, no me dio detalles. Solo te nombró y poco más. Bokuto es muy celoso de su intimidad y además, no necesito saberlo todo, sé leer entre líneas. Así que no te preocupes, que tu honor está a salvo, princesa.

Akaashi siente unas ganas irrefrenables de tirarle el poco batido que le queda a la cara. No lo hace porque sería un desperdicio (la verdad es que no está nada mal) y porque Kuroo podría enfadarse y dejarle sin información.

Porque si hay alguien en quien Bokuto confía, ese es Kuroo, y quizá pueda ayudar también a Akaashi, que está harto de vivir en un callejón sin salida.

Contiene a duras penas una sonrisa cansada. Al final, el que Kuroo sea un metomentodo le puede resultar beneficioso.

–Ve al grano, por favor.

–Como ya te he dicho, no sé qué problema tenéis, pero sí sé una cosa y es que Bokuto no sabe mentir. Una vez le pregunté su opinión sobre una camiseta muy guapa que acababa de comprarme y se rio en mi cara porque creía que iba a donarla a caridad. Ni siquiera se disculpó después. Para él es algo natural.

Distraído, Akaashi remueve los posos del batido con la pajita. No está muy seguro de adonde quiere llegar Kuroo, que amplía su sonrisa ladina y comienza a beberse, por fin, el café.

–Y también sé que cuando comete errores, o cuando cree que los comete, es inaguantable. Pero de eso sabrás tú más que yo, Akaashi.

–Sí.

–Pero siempre trata de arreglar el mal que ha hecho, aunque no siempre sea de la forma más adecuada.

Akaashi piensa en los partidos que ha jugado desde que entró en Fukurodani. Todos siempre han cedido a los caprichos de Bokuto porque saben que, más tarde, él se los compensará con una jugada magistral que les hará saborear el pastel final. Más que una filosofía genérica de esforzarse para ganar, en Fukurodani impera la ley del _bokutocentrismo,_ porque es él quien realza las fortalezas de todos y, al mismo tiempo, el pilar que les lleva a la victoria.

O al menos eso es lo que una vez dijo Kuroo, ganándose un empujón por parte de Bokuto y una sonrisa leve por parte de Akaashi y el resto del equipo.

Kuroo le devuelve a la realidad.

–No te conozco tanto como para hacerte un juicio de valor –admite, encogiéndose de hombros–. Pero creo, así a simple vista, que no tienes unas grandes habilidades sociales.

–Gracias por tu valiosa aportación, Kuroo-san, pero no te la he pedido en ningún momento.

Kuroo sonríe.

–Quiero decir que, si Bokuto y tú no tenéis una buena comunicación fuera de los partidos, no la habrá cuando tengáis que jugarlos. Si tenéis problemas, lo mínimo que podéis hacer es hablarlos si el voleibol es importante para vosotros. Además de vuestra amistad o lo que sea que tengáis ahora.

Akaashi se siente cada vez peor consigo mismo. Kuroo no le está diciendo nada nuevo, pero lo está entendiendo todo. Lo sabe, lo ha visto claro desde el principio, pero no sabía, _cómo iba a saberlo_ si hablar con Bokuto es como hablar con una pared, si el propio Bokuto no sabe expresarse si no es por medio de errores que trata de solventar con _más_ errores.

Su impaciencia por no dejar que Akaashi asimilase la nueva situación a partir de lo primero que le dijo es lo que les ha llevado a esa situación. Pero él no ha sido el único culpable, como se decía Akaashi cada vez que le besaba con rabia contenida. Han construido una cadena de malentendidos absurdos en que ambos han dicho _lo que no deben_ y han callado _lo que deben_. Porque, aunque Bokuto fuese el que comenzase todo, Akaashi no dudó en seguirle a la mínima oportunidad y arrastrar todo lo de alrededor con ellos.

En resumen: son idiotas y lo han hecho todo mal desde el principio.

Levanta la cabeza y (aunque después culpará al regusto dulce del batido), esboza lo más parecido a una sonrisa que Kuroo le haya visto nunca.

–Creo que ya lo entiendo.

–Eres un soso de cuidado, joder. Podrías darme las gracias, al menos.

–Gracias.

Kuroo se da por satisfecho y traga a duras penas el último sorbo de su bebida.

–Tío, tenías razón. Prefiero mil veces el café caliente.

–

Esta vez es Bokuto quien se queda solo en el gimnasio tras el entrenamiento de rigor y Akaashi quien le aborda. La situación le trae recuerdos de cómo comenzó todo y se le revuelve el estómago por los nervios, pero tiene que salir adelante, por el bien del equipo y, especialmente, por Bokuto y él mismo.

–Buen golpe, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto vuelve la cabeza y se le congela la sonrisa al verle.

–Ah, Akaashi –murmura, como un niño pillado en falta–. No sabía que aún estabas por aquí, por el contrario, te habría dicho de pasarnos unos cuantos balones o algo.

Akaashi mira el suelo con expresión taciturna. Bokuto se esfuerza tanto en intentar mantener las formas que casi le da pena tener que sacarle de su burbuja.

–Tenemos que hablar.

–No creo que sea una buena idea.

–¿Por qué no?

Bokuto suspira. De pronto, le parece que está más cansado de lo que ha estado jamás.

–No pasa nada bueno cuando lo intentamos.

–Porque lo hemos hecho mal –tiene que ser él el que asiente el control, tiene que hacerlo por el bien de los dos, piensa–. Tanto tú como yo. No he venido a echarte la culpa, Bokuto-san. He venido a sembrar un poco de lógica en nuestra relación.

Es más que consciente de que lo último que ha dicho está flotando en el aire como si de veneno tóxico se tratase, pero le da igual.

–¿A qué clase de relación te refieres?

–Somos compañeros de equipo –resuelve Akaashi sin querer arriesgarse.

Bokuto suelta una risa cansada.

–Sabes perfectamente que no somos solo eso.

El veneno en el aire se acentúa gracias a los recuerdos. Todo lo que ocurrió en ese gimnasio, en los vestuarios y en las clases vacías. Los labios mordidos, las manos por debajo de las camisetas, los _no podemos_ y _quiero tocarte aquí_ que se susurraban entre besos.

Las únicas palabras que se permitían decirse el uno al otro.

–Si lo dices por lo que hacíamos…

–No solo por eso –tiene la decencia de sonrojarse, gracias a dios, porque Akaashi no quiere ser el único que sienta las mejillas arder al recordarlo–. Los compañeros de equipo confían uno en el otro, planean estrategias, hablan de las victorias y las derrotas. Y, a veces, como hacíamos tú y yo, salen a tomar algo.

–Todo eso podría volver.

–Lo veo difícil.

–Tú estás haciendo _esto_ difícil, Bokuto-san –dice Akaashi con la paciencia al límite–. Escucha, no fui… rápido al asimilar lo que me dijiste. Es cierto, pero entenderás que no todos los días se me declaran en un vestuario vacío.

–No debí hacerlo.

–Lo que no debiste hacer fue negarlo después.

–¡Tenía que hacer algo, Akaashi! No me dijiste nada, pensé que lo había jodido todo y quise que lo olvidaras y volviéramos a lo de antes. Así que…

–Así que preferiste echarte atrás.

Bokuto tiene el detalle de parecer avergonzado. Akaashi no está mucho mejor, le tiembla la voz y el cuerpo pero, a su vez, siente que se libera poco a poco de ese peso que no le deja dormir bien por las noches.

–No me siento orgulloso de lo que hice.

–Al menos lo admites. Pero –añade, muerto de nervios–, yo también lo hice mal ahí. Tendría que haberte dado una respuesta. No lo hice y, al final, fue demasiado tarde. Luego me lo negaste y no supe cómo hablar contigo después de eso.

–Lo entiendo.

Akaashi suspira. La conversación no está yendo tan mal como esperaba, pero aún es pronto para asegurar que llegue a buen puerto. Ya es un logro que Bokuto y él estén hablando en lugar de comiéndose a besos que duelen como si fueran puñetazos. Para la nula comunicación que han tenido, es casi un milagro que aquello esté fluyendo poco a poco.

–He hecho mal las cosas desde el principio –dice Bokuto sin mirarle a la cara–. Por eso ha sucedido todo esto.

–Habla en plural, Bokuto-san. La culpa es de los dos. No lo hemos hecho bien, es verdad, pero podemos solucionarlo. Por el equipo y por nosotros.

Bokuto busca su mirada y, cuando sonríe, Akaashi se enciende por completo. Hacía mucho que no le veía sonreír.

–El equipo es la prioridad para los dos –concluye Bokuto con calma–. Pero no hace falta que seamos amigos además de compañeros de equipo, si no quieres.

–No quiero que seamos amigos por el bien del equipo. Creo que eso está bastante claro.

–Akaashi, ¿te gusto?

Akaashi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Como siempre, Bokuto le sorprende con la guardia baja y le brotan todos esos sentimientos, que son tantos que no sabe qué hacer con ellos. Carraspea para ganar tiempo y no cruza la mirada con la de Bokuto ni una sola vez.

Para lo poco que le costaba recorrer su clavícula con los labios, resulta ridículo que por una simple respuesta se ponga así.

–Creo que _eso_ también está bastante claro.

–Por favor. Yo te lo dije y… sé que luego te dije que no, pero era mentira y…

–Ya lo sé.

En realidad, piensa con el corazón en un puño, siempre supo que era mentira, pero necesitaba un motivo para estar enfadado con Bokuto. Porque también lo estaba con él mismo.

–Tengo que saberlo para no cometer el mismo error. Dime, ¿te gusto? Porque a mí sí que me gustas, desde… ya ni recuerdo. No he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida. Joder –jura en voz baja, rompiéndosele la voz de pronto–, me gustas muchísimo, Akaashi.

El tono sofocado con que lo ha dicho le hace estremecer. Está tan ansioso, tan muerto de nervios, tan desesperado que Akaashi se muere de ganas de besarle allí mismo y tranquilizarle de golpe, pero no lo hace.

Porque tiene que darle una respuesta, se la debe. Y se podrían haber ahorrado semanas de silencios incómodos y noches sin dormir si lo hubiera hecho antes, sí, pero tiene que hacerlo aunque sea demasiado tarde.

–Sí –logra decir, no menos nervioso de lo que luce Bokuto–. Yo también comparto ese sentimiento.

Bokuto deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. Akaashi siente que la cabeza le da vueltas, han sido dos segundos horribles y tenía miedo de que se le secara la garganta y no poder decirlo, pero ha salido del paso. Y no ha muerto nadie, no ha habido una explosión ni el mundo se ha acabado. Al contrario, siente una paz indescriptible en su interior. Ya ni recordaba cómo era el sentirse tranquilo y sin preocupaciones.

Sonríe sin querer y Bokuto se da cuenta.

–Ojalá sonrieras más a menudo–dice con cariño.

Akaashi borra la sonrisa de inmediato y tose un poco.

–Bueno, primer paso superado –dice Bokuto, de buen humor. El universo parece haberse reestablecido ahora que ha vuelto a ser él mismo–. Hay que seguir con el plan.

–¿Qué plan?

Bokuto sonríe de oreja a oreja.

–¿Ahora lo normal no es tener una primera cita?

–En las películas, puede –le informa Akaashi sin ocultar su diversión. Es genial sentirse tan bien, sin culpabilidad o ira reprimida dentro–. Nosotros no tenemos que ser así. Podemos ir a nuestro ritmo.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A que podemos tener una cita, Bokuto-san, o no tenerla. Depende de lo que tú quieras y de lo que quiera yo.

–Quiero tener esa cita –dice Bokuto inmediatamente–. Contigo. ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres tú?

Akaashi se muerde el labio inferior.

–No tienes por qué llamarlo cita, pero sí. Vayamos a tomar algo, como hacíamos antes. No tiene por qué cambiar nada, ni tenemos que obligarnos a hacer cosas. Es solo que ahora… hemos hablado y estamos seguros de lo que pasa.

Bokuto le pasa un brazo por los hombros y ahora ese gesto está _tan bien_ , le resulta tan reconfortante, que se deja llevar. Junta su frente con la suya y respira en sus labios, está tan cerca que no besarle sería una locura.

No lo hace. _Todavía no._

–Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo –dice Bokuto en voz baja, íntima, lo que Akaashi se estremezca de la cabeza a los pies–. Lo echaba de menos. Lo de ser… amigos, ya sabes. Hablar de todo.

–Sí.

–Y más ahora, que estoy seguro de que ya puedo hacer _esto_.

Akaashi se arrepiente de no haber sido más rápido cuando Bokuto le besa como si hicieran años desde la última vez. Le acerca más, de todas formas. Se besan despacio y sin prisas, recuperando el tiempo perdido, disfrutando de haber recuperado el equilibrio que creían perdido.

Sienten que ahora tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, para hacer _lo que quieran_.

–

Mucho más tarde, Bokuto tiene las piernas abiertas y Akaashi está entre ellas, dejándole una bonita marca en el interior del muslo.

–A nuestro ritmo, ¿no?

Bokuto arquea la espalda y se ríe cuando siente los labios de Akaashi un poco más arriba.

–Efectivamente –recalca un segundo antes de dejarse llevar–. A nuestro ritmo.


End file.
